A number of specific exercise apparatuses have been devised to accommodate a particular exercise. In many cases a specific exercise apparatus will be a large bulky piece of equipment which is adapted to accommodating an exerciser who is performing one particular exercise. Particularly for home use, what is needed is a small compact exercise apparatus which may be easily reconfigured in order to facilitate a number of exercises for exercisers having a range of body sizes.